The Meeting
by TheBadge
Summary: This is based on the end of 2x20. Where Maia get kidnapped by the Seelie Queen, to gain Simon loyalty or whatever. Well, what if she decided to do the same with Alec. The Queen questions Magnus Bane loyalty. She knows that his crush on the mortal Alec Lightwood will be trouble for her. So she decides to take matters into her own hand to ensure his loyalty and devotion to her and h
1. The Meeting

**I do not own Shadowhunters nor The Mortal Instruments Series. I hope you enjoy. Feedback is loved.**

' _Alec Lightwood is a problem. His connection with Magnus Bane will be a problem as well; I know that the second that mortal needs Magnus, the Warlock will be a good little pet and go running to his side. He has already done so when the shadowhunter, Sebastian, attacked the New York Institute and harmed Max Lightwood.'_ The Seelie Queen looked at the woods around her, contemplating what she should do next. She thought of how the Head of the NY Institute holds Magnus', heart. A smile crept on her face as she thought of the perfect way to get what she wants. Magnus Bane will not deny her loyalty due to some silly infatuation that will be over in a few decades at most, merely a blink of an eye.

She looked over to one of her guards, "I think it is time for another meeting with the Head of the New York Institute."

One of her knights, Meliorn the one who disobeyed her laws before, spoke up. "Should I inform Magnus and the others?" He didn't meet her eyes; however, he didn't lower his head either.

'You certainly are a brave one.' She thought. "There will be no need for that. I speak for all Downworlders now." She rose to her feet, walking towards a mirror, looking at her face. _'Hmmm...perhaps a change in look is in order.'_

Alec held a grim and steady hand as he drew the healing rune on Jase's chest. Slowly making sure to get the rune precisely right to help speed up the healing process for his parabatia. He felt the relief though their bind as the pain started to be relieved, his side also went from a raging burn to a numbing pain. Generally, they don't feel each other's pain this strongly, however, it wasn't like Jace had planned on being stabbed, and he was in too much pain to focus on closing it off from their bond. Which was fine for Alec, he was fine with the pain; he would rather feel pain than nothing at all. He honestly didn't want to feel alone right now. The last few days had been beyond stressful, not only with his personal life but his professional one as well. Both of which were taking a toll on him, he felt as if he couldn't stop and take a break, to think things over…

He would feel better if he could call Magnus and request that either he or Catherine Loss looked over Jase personally. However, he doubts that is a good idea. This being due to the Seelie Queen, now speak for all Downworlder, and she might be unpleased if the Warlocks helped the Shadowhunters at this time. She was always unpredictable which lead Alec to be hesitant to trust the Queen. She might not be able to lie, but she can still trick and manipulate people, Magnus included.

Then the second reason was due to the fall out him, and Magnus had. He couldn't blame his boyfriend for any of this. It was his fault, he decided to lie to Magnus about the soul sword, and no matter how justified he feels about his reason, (which he does regret now). He knew the Warlock has every reason to be upset and just by his action. He understood that Magnus has people he needs to protect and look after. Alec respects his decision, no matter how painful it is too. Watching Magnus walk away, words couldn't describe the pain he felt at that moment, that he still felt, knowing that he was the cause behind it all. He just hoped that after this all is over, he would be able to talk to Magnus and work it out with him. _'If the Seelie Queen and the Clave don't declare war first...'_ he thought bitterly.

"Alec...Alec..." Jace grabs his hand, which was now trembling in his hands. Alec snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at his brother, who slowly was looking better than he has a short while ago. He quickly blinked away the tears that threaten to spill, which has been happening a lot when he thinks of Magnus.

"Alec are you okay? You look lost in your thought." The words again were left unsaid, but they both knew it was true, Alec has been having a rough few days. Jace squeezed his hand lightly. "I know this is hard right now. I know that you have a lot on your plate, but you are not alone okay?" He smiled at him.

Alec let out a sad chuckle. "You were just stabbed and choked up a chain. You nearly died, and you are worried about me? I will be all right." Alec tried to brush off his brother's concerns. Normally this conversation was the other way around; he typically was the one giving his support and comfort to Jace. "You should worry about yourself." He said after a moment, giving a weak smile, trying to seem confident in front of his parabatia. None of his problems were Jace's problems; he didn't need to worry his adoptive brother, not when he needs to rest and recover. The last thing Jace needed was Alec to bother him with problems he has created.

"Okay." Jace wasn't convinced, but he couldn't push Alec to talk when he was ignoring his feeling as well. "Just remember I am your parabatia and I am here for you." Jace smiled weakly, looking exhausted.

"You too Jace," Alec said patting his hand. His phone started to go off, it was in his jacket pocket, that rested on a nearby chair. "Get some sleep." He said giving a final tired smile as he went to gather his phone.

He bends over to pick up the black bomber jacket and reached into the pocket to pick up his phone.

An unknown number flashed on the screen. He frowned slightly and swiped to answer the call, all while walking towards the door, so he doesn't disturb his adoptive brother who needs to get some rest.

"Alec Lightwood." He answers trying not to let his fatigue feeling carry over to his voice.

"Mister Lightwood. This is Lollaia, a knight in the Seelie Court. My Queen has requested your presences, to discuss the recent event that has to happen tonight. You are to be at Central Park in 20 minutes." Then Lollaia hung up.

Alec sighed. The last thing he wanted to do at, according to his phone, 11:20 PM was to have a meeting with the Seelie Queen; especially when it was so close to her court. However, he was the Head of the New York Institute, and having open communication between the Seelie Queen and the Shadowhunter is essential; since she now speaks for all Downworlders. It was his job; he had to go. That and it is not like he has anywhere else to be, he has been sleeping at the Institute for the past few days and not sleeping very well. He welcomes anything that kept him from going to lay in his old bed.

He walked in the direction of the weapons vault; he needed more arrows. Not that he was planning on using them at this meeting, but he never liked not being prepared for anything. Who knows what could happen with Valentine being lost and them just killing Johnathon, Valentine could want revenge. That and Alec knew chances are that Valentine would kill him if given the chances, not only for trying to stop his "revolution" but also for being gay and dating a downworlder. ' _Or uses to be dating…'_ Alec shook his head as if to physically repeal those thoughts.

He walked past Izzy and Clary on his way out, both looking beyond worn and exhausting, in dirty clothing with some scrapes and scratches on their arms and face, traces of blood as well. Not that he looked any better.

"The Seelie Queen has requested a meeting," Alec informs them, once again trying to appear as leader everyone needed him to be.

"Right now?" Izzy looked at her phone, "Alec it is late, you should do this in the morning. You look like hell already."

"Thanks, Izzy." His tone is dripping with sarcasm. "You know the Seelie Queen does not like waiting. Besides she speaks for all Downworlders now. They need to be informed of the events that have happened tonight." Alec augured, he needed to get going.

"I will come with," Izzy told Alec as she stood up before Alec saved his hand to stop her.

"No. With all that is going on right now, you are needed here. Jace is injured, and Valentine is still on the loose. I need you here in case something happens and decisions need to be made." Alec told her quickly as he headed for the door. Izzy sat back down with a sigh; she knew he was right and that arguing with him will get them nowhere.

She turned to Clary, "I am going to go take a quick shower and change. Go talk to Jace; I know you want to. Tell him I will see him shortly." She stood up not waiting for a response as she left towards her room.

The Seelie Queen stood near the entrance of her court, where only a few hours ago the Daywalker, Simon had rejected her offer, twice now. He even made a joke about how she should get used to it. She was beyond furious. 'How dare he!' She had already taken a step to rectify the situation with him as well. She always got what she wants, no matter what means needed.

She looked up and saw the Alec walking towards her. She smiled, he looked awful. Hopefully, he won't put up too much of a fight. She had most of her guards stay out of sight for now.

The first thing Alec noticed was how different the Queen looked like. She no longer looked a child; she now looked like a young woman, no more than 22. She was beautiful and looked graceful, wearing a more mundane style of clothing. If it wasn't for the marking on her face and the way she held herself, she could have been just another human enjoying the night air.

Alec also noticed she was without the usual entourage; he could only see two guards, rather than the typical five or six she had on standby. Still, he wasn't foolish enough to think that she came alone or she was helpless.

Something felt odd about all of this.

"Mr. Lightwood. Right on time." The Queen said in a calm voice, face devoid of emotion. "Sit." She commanded gesturing for the open spot next to her. She had a small smirk on her face as he looked unsure what to do and the uncomfortable look on his face as he slowly made his way towards her. The guards seemed tenser than normal.

 _'I do not like this.'_ Alec thought as he sat down next to her, putting as much distance between them as the bench would allow, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was walking into a trap.

"Your Highness, I was informed that you wanted to talk about the recent events that took place tonight. I should inform you that-"

"I know what happened tonight; I have servants that report to me what happens" She cut him off, facing away from him, seemingly uninterested in what Alec was saying.

Alec's mouth hung open for a second as he tried to think of something to say, processing what she had told him. "If you are aware of what happened tonight, then what do you wish to talk about? Why did you call for a meeting?" Alec was focusing on her face, trying to get some read off it.

"Do you know what makes you dangerous Mr. Lightwood?" She asked, as she turned and looked him the eyes, staring intently at him. "It is not your bow or angel blood that courses through your veins or even being the Head of the Institute," she tisked at him, seeming bored of the conversation.

She paused and looked at him as if waiting for him to answer, when he didn't she continued. "The dangerous thing about you is that you have loyalty. No matter what I offer, you have the one thing that I can never give Magnus Bane." Once she said his name, Alec's eyes widen slightly, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"What does Magnus-" Alec interrupts her, the mention of Magnus make him feel uneasy and cause his blood to run cold.

"I was talking." She continued. "You have Magnus Bane wrapped around your fingers. Even now, I know that if it came down between the two sides, he would choose you." She reached into her pocket and took out a pouch.

Alec realizes how off all of this felt and went to stand up, he needs space between the two of them now. "Magnus has made his choice…" he began to say to her, but before he could continue, she has grabbed his arm. Her grip was firm and when he looked at her, she blew some power in his face.

The dust surrounded him, causing him to breathe in without meaning too, just a gut reaction, feeling the powered go in his nose and it covered his face, stinging his eyes and getting into his opened mouth. He tried to move his hands up to wipe them but found himself unable to. Everything felt heavy. He couldn't move, and he began to panic.

"Shhhh….you need to relax, it makes it easier when you relax." The Seelie Queen said as she moved him back to sit on the bench. "The effects are only last for a few hours. Amazing though isn't it." She was smiling at him. "As I was saying. Ah yes. Magnus Bane. You hold his heart. And no matter what I offer, I will never have his complete devotion and obedience." She looked at Alec in the eyes, which were drooping, consciousness starting to go in and out. "But with you, that is what I will have." She patted his cheek as his eyes closed completely.

She sat there and looked at the boy. "How pathetic it is." She muttered to herself. "You two. Take him with the other one. Make sure you restrain him, take his weapons and steelie." She orders the two guards.

"Yes ma'am," the two said in unions, walking to gather the unconscious boy.

"Alec" Jace muttered in his sleep, his eyes flashed over blinking furiously. "Alec," he said again voice hoarse and side in pain.

"Shhhh," Clary said to him, watching his face twist in pain. "He went to meet the Seelie Queen. He will be back soon, go to sleep. He is okay." She brushed her hands through his hair.

Jace sighed once more muttering his name before closing his eyes again.

 **Thank you for reading. I might continue this or it might be left as is. I am not entirely sure. Feedback is loved. Live long and Prosper**


	2. The Morning After

Well. Due to the response that I got back with the first part. I decided might as well try to write a part two or maybe three. We will see how this goes. I want to thank all of you guys for reading it. This is my first time writing a story and knowing how to write properly. So let's see how this goes. Thanks for reading.

Several hours later:

The first thing Alec noticed once his eyes opened was how much everything hurt. There was a dull pain throughout his whole body as if he worked out without properly stretching. Another thing that hurt was his head; it was throbbing, he squinted his eyes tightly, he felt like he was spinning even though he wasn't moving. _'It is probably caused I haven't been sleeping.'_ Alec thought to himself.

He finally musters enough energy to open his eyes, a decision he immediately regrets. The brightness of the room was too much. _'Why did I leave my light on?'_ Alec thought to himself as he closes his eyes again. _'Wait…I don't remember going back to the Institute. Or leaving the park. The meeting, the queen, the power. Damn it'_ Alec's thought and memories of the night before came back to him. He opened his eyes and tried to move his hand over them to block the light.

It was then when he realized that he couldn't move one of his arms. His right one, his mind, and body felt in a fog. He slowly sat up looking at his right wrist; there was a vine wrapped around it. The vine was wrapped up around a tree, extending far up in the tree. He tugged on the vine with his free hand; the vine didn't budge if anything he felt the vine grip him slightly tighter.

 _'Alright. I need to calm down. There is no reason to panic. The Queen is just playing one of her sick games. That is all this is.'_ Alec was reassuring himself. He looked around the area he was in, it wasn't a room, there was no walls or roof. If anything, it seems to be a clearing in the midst of trees, about 15 feet, creating a circle pattern. There was no one around that he could tell. _'Maybe the Queen doesn't think I would have wakened up so quick or maybe she doesn't see me as a threat.'_ Alec hoped that it was the second one, he like people underestimating him, it would be easier to escape if the Queen didn't think he could.

He went to reach in his pocket of his coat when he realizes he wasn't wearing one. Usually, he would start belittling himself on how he missed this detail before now. However, he has had a hard week and was drugged and taken prisoner. So, he is cutting himself some slack on this one. He then goes to check his pant pocket; there is nothing there.

He didn't expect there to be anything, his phone and steelie were in his jacket pocket, at least that the last place he remembers them to be. He is disappointed not to find his wallet, which he was sure in his front pant pocket. _'Great, kidnapped and mugged. The day is looking fantastic.'_ Alec bitterly thought to himself. He sighed as he then reached down in his boot, which still had the dagger he kept there. _'Well, at least they didn't find all my weapons.'_ He smiled as he unsheathed the small knife. He has had this knife for years and had been carrying it with him more recently, with all the attacks on Downworlders and Valentine's men running around. But other than that small knife, all other weapons and useful items have been taken.

It surprised him how easily the vines were cut through. The vine was too tight around his wrist, he couldn't get his knife between it, and he didn't want to risk cutting his wrist while trying to remove the vine. So instead he just cut vine leaving him with a bracelet. He stared at his wrist and then around at the clearing. Still no sign of anyone.

He couldn't tell the time of day, time in the Seelie Court worked differently, never truly getting dark. He also had no idea which way to go. He had heard of others getting lost in these woods, never returning. This all seemed too easy. It made Alec uncomfortable.

Either way, the Queen had kidnapped him, which broke the accords, she also talked about wanting Magnus loyalty and obedience. Alec knew he had to get out and find Magnus, make sure he was alright.

Alec look left and right, before settling on going right, walking past the clearing and into the trees. His body ached at the movement, he still felt the effects of the power, or maybe it was the result of the last few day, either way, he held his blade with a tight grip, ready to uses it.

The first thing Jace noticed when he opened his eyes, is how good he felt. The pain from the night before was gone, he felt as he slept for a whole day, it was one of those nice and refreshing sleep too. He always felt this way after Alec drew the iratze rune on him, well at least when it was something this serious. Maybe it was because of the parabatai bond, but after a near death experience, if Alec is the one to draw the iratze rune, he always feels better, more relaxes, calmer.

The second thing he noticed was the soft light that came in through the closed curtains. He was in the med bay; he remembered last night, the fight with Johnathon, being stabbed, Alec, clinging on to his side as he asked if he was okay. Him pulling out his steelie and quickly drawing the iratze rune to begin healing him, then passing out. He can briefly recall Alec carrying him into med bay and then it gets hazy. There was a call, and Alec had left. Then he remembers feeling something odd, something with Alec. It could have been a nightmare.

 _'Alec is okay. I saw him last night; he drew the rune on me.'_ Jace reasoned with himself. However, when he only saw Clary sleeping in the chair next to his bed, he worried. He was glad to see Clary there, to see that she cared, even though he is still not sure where the two of them are at right now. With all the stuff going on right now, he could not focus on his feeling for her or what was going on between them. The part that worried him was not seeing Alec.

He knew that he told Clary that Alec doesn't like anyone, but he knew that wasn't true. Alec was nothing but loyal, to his family and his friends and ever since the first time Jace tried to show off and nearly got himself killed; Alec had been there. Any time that Jace had to spend the night in Med bay, no matter what the reason, he woke up with Alec sleeping or reading or worrying beside him. It uses to annoy Jace, to have Alec show weakness like that, to show concern, Jace always thought it meant that Alec thought him as incompetent. Another one of the many lessons he hates that Valentine had taught him. However, looking at it now, he was glad that no matter what, he had Alec. Alec was a huge part of his life now; he would die for that man; which is why it was strange not to see the oversized man sitting in the small chairs.

 _'He is just tried. He had had a rough couple of days and probably didn't want to spend the night sleeping in a chair when he knew I would be fine.'_ Jace finally started to move to sit up, relieved that he didn't feel any pain.

His disturbance caused Clary to wake up. "Jace! Are you okay? How are you feeling? You probably shouldn't be moving too much." Clary uncurled herself from the chair she was sleeping in to be closer to him, holding her hands up, either to help him sit up more or to stop him, she wasn't sure.

"Clary, I am fine, Alec knows how to draw the healing rune. Have you seen him at all?" Jace didn't need her worrying about him.

"Fine!? Jace last night you got stabbed and were bleeding out of your mouth. That is not fine; Alec had to carry you back home." She whispered harshly at him, more concerned than angry at this point. Then she looked confused and answered his question. "And no last time I checked he had to met the Seelie Queen last night. He must have come back after I fell asleep, though I did fall asleep about 45 minutes after he left. I can go check his room if you would like?"

Jace thought for a moment, even though it is a kind offer, Alec has had a rough couple of day, with Magnus and the soul sword missing. Then Max being injured and Jonathon, who is now died. The last thing he wanted to do was wake him up early, particularly as it knew chances were that the meeting with the Queen was probably a pain and that Alec was not overly fond of her. He also knew that even though Alec and Clary no longer hated each other, he knew that Alec would not want the red head to be the first person he sees in the morning.

"Thanks, but Alec has had a rough couple of days, best to let him sleep for as long as he can."

There was an awkward pause as the two both tried to think of something to say, both had a lot of things that they wanted too, yet neither of them knew what to say. Thankfully they were saved by the sound of heels clicking and Izzy walking into the room.

"Jace it is lovely to see you today. Glad you are looking better." She looked the most put together out of the three. She was wearing tight pants, a cute top, and heels; she make up was done on point as well. She scanned the room and then frowned.

"Where is Alec?" She asked.

"Ummm we don't know. We are assuming his room?" Jace answers trying to stop himself from leaping to conclusions.

"No." Izzy shook her head, "I just check there and his office. I checked them both before heading over here. I thought with you being injured and all that he would be here." She started to look more concerned the longer she talked.

"I am going to call him." Jace bent over and reached for his phone. Pressing the number on to speed dial him, then pushed the speaker button to allow the others to hear. After several rings and what felt like a life time, they got his voice mail.

 _"This is Alec Lightwood. Leave a message and number and I will…"_

Jace hung up and redialed. After the third time, he started to worry.

"Hey, Alec is it, Jace. Just calling to see where you are at?" sounding much more unsure of himself than he wanted to at the moment. "Please call me back. Nothing is wrong, just don't know where you are at." Jace tried not to freak out. He never knew Alec not to answer after the second time he called him. His phone wasn't off, and he doubts that Alec was just ignoring him, not with everything going on.

"Izzy are you sure that you didn't see him?" Clary asked, also starting to get concerned, this was out of character for Alec, he normally is the most responsible out of the group, he should have been answering his phone.

"His bed was made and his office was empty with the lights off, I am sure," Izzy told her pacing back and forth. "It is not like he would have gone anywhere, not with Jace being injured and Valentine still on the loss." She stopped walking, then look at the other two, "oh no. Do you- do you think he came home last night?"

Both also looked shocked by her statement; it was Alec Lightwood they were talking about, there is nothing that he couldn't handle.

"I didn't see him after he left for the meeting," Clary told Izzy what she had told Jace.

"Me neither," Izzy confessed. "I should have gone with him. Jace, can you feel anything?" She asked hoping he could feel Alec through their bond.

Jace places his hand over his heart, where the parabtia rune was. "I feel….nothing. It is like he is closing it off or there a fog between us. I don't know how to describe it." Jace admitted.

"Guys before I fell asleep," she turned to look at Jace, "you woke up and mumbled Alec's name a few times before falling back asleep. I didn't think much of it at the time. I forgot about it, to be honest." She looked down, wishing she had recalled that detail earlier.

"What time was it that?" both of the siblings asked at the same time. Growing more concerned for their older brother.

"Maybe an hour after he left, I am not too sure. I was almost asleep when it happened."

Izzy sighed, taking a deep breath in, they need to find Alec, but if they let their emotions run wild, nothing would get done. "Alright. We need to take a breath and-"

"Take a breath! Alec is missing! I cannot feel him! We don't know where he is and how long he has been missing! He could be dying for all we know!" Jace yelled. He was aware that he was being unreasonable and taking his anger out on Izzy was not going to help Alec. But, he just felt as if they were wasting their time and no closer to helping Alec.

She was frustrated as well but tried to remain calm. "That's not true. You will feel if he is dying, all I am saying is-"

"What we should wait until I do feel him die!" Jace couldn't control himself.

"JACE!" Clary spoke up. "You know that is not what she is saying. But acting like this. Yelling and going at each other throats is not going to help." Clary looked at both of them intensely.

"You are right Clary. I am sorry Izzy." Jace looked down ashamed, while Izzy walked over to Jace and hugged him, tears threating to ruin her makeup.

"We will find him. I promise." Izzy reassured her adoptive brother as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

"I think we need to go and talk to Magnus. Maybe Alec went to go talk to him after the meeting." Clary said after a minute.

All three of them looked doubtful, Magnus had been a sore topic for Alec, and even if he did talk to him, he would have told someone.

"Yea. Maybe." Jace finally spoke up. Heading towards the door, the other two looked at each other and followed.

Maia looked around; she had just woken up with the worst headache. She slightly recalled walking home from the Jade Wolf after going to see Simon, but she had no idea where she was now. There were petals all around her and a bunch of trees. She looked around to see no one there.

The light was too bright, everything hurt. She tried to focus. Her arms were tied up to a tree, and she couldn't move. She felt her bonds tighten.

Although she had never been there, she had a hunch that she was in the Seelie court. Everything was beautiful and yet eerie at the same time. It took several more minutes before she realized that she could make out the sound of foot prints.

"Hello!?" she called out. "Can you hear me?!"

"Hello!" someone else called out. The voice sounded familiar, yet Maia was still too lightheaded to make out how she knew the voice.

"YES! OVER HERE!" She called out louder.

Finally, she could see a figure coming out of the trees. ' _It was that Shadowhunter, the tall one, Jace's adopted brother, Alec'_ her mind finally started to catch up with her.

"Maia?" Alec rushed over to her. "Are you hurt?" he had a small knife in his hands, and he cut at her binds.

"Alec? What are you doing here? You look awful. Is Simon here?" She asked him as he finally broke the bonds. She rubbed her arms, finally free of rope, well mostly, she still had vines wrapped around her wrist.

"Thanks, Maia." He replied sarcastically, which was impressive to Maia since he did look like he was about to fall over. "I am not sure why I am here. Not entirely though and no I don't think Simon is here. I have only been walking around for an hour or so." Alec explained looking her over. "Are you hurt? Can you stand?" He stood up and held his hand out.

"Ummm yeah. No. I am not hurt. I think I can stand." She took his hand, and he helped her up. "Where are we?"

"The Seelie Court." Alec's voice is full of disdain.

"Where is the Queen or guards?"

"I don't know. Nor do I want to stick around to find out. I doubt she kidnapped and tied us up to have a pleasant chat." The shadowhunter replied. Both looked around, and Alec turned to start walking back to where Maia had been facing.

Maia watched him as he started to walk in between trees. She looked around once more and followed him.

 **Well done with Chapter Two. I am thinking this is now going to be a 4 or 5-part chapter story. Also sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted to know Magnus' reaction. It is coming. Sorry if any of them are too out of character. Feedback is always loved.**


	3. Into the Woods

**Sorry its been so long. Thanks for the reviews with school and work its been tough to write. Hopefully I can update more often now.**

 **I don't own Shadowhunters!**

"I think this has something to do with Simon," Maia said, mostly to herself, but also to Alec. They had been walking for a good hour or so in mostly silence. Even to woods were quiet, giving them an eerier feeling, not having the sound of crickets or birds, only the sound of each other breathing and footsteps.

She waited for Alec to respond or even to acknowledge her. However, he still seemed to be focused on something else, staring straight ahead as he walked.

They never truly hung out before this, she knew both of his siblings pretty well. She did sleep with Jace. She only knew Alec as the Head of the New York Institute and as Magnus now ex-boyfriend. That mainly when she uses to see him, with Magnus at the bar, frequently laughing or smiling at him. Looking at him now, he looked like tried and disheveled, something she didn't use to seeing on him.

"He told me that the Queen took an interest in him, calling him 'Day Walker' and offered him special protection if he lived in her court." Maia decided to continue regardless of Alec's interest or not, just to fill the silence. "He rejected her. She must not have been too pleased." She tried to put a lighter tone in her voice as if she wasn't too concerned about being kidnapped.

Alec finally gave a small sigh before answering. "The Seelie Queen doesn't seem to handle rejection well. She is one of the most powerful Downworlder in the area, and she wants respect and loyalty. I do not doubt that she wasn't too keen on Simon after turning down her offer."

He stopped walking and was now leaning up against a tree. His head was still hurting; he was emotional and physically exhausted. He was exhausted before he woke up tied to a tree, now he is just drained. But above all, he was worried, about the Institute, about Valentine, about Max's recovery. What Jace and Izzy will do once they realize he is gone; if Jace was going to do something stupid and get hurt after nearly dying yesterday. And mostly he was worried about Magnus, he been concerned about Magnus since he learned the sword was still missing. He was worried that Magnus would get involved and choose Alec's life on his own if he would upset the Queen somehow.

Alec tried to force all those thoughts out of his head, _'Worrying will do nothing, I need to get Maia and myself out of here. Then we can think of what to do next.'_

"Are you okay?" Maia asked in a soft voice as she looked at Alec, who looked like he was about just to break down, he was leaning against a tree, and for a few brief moments, he looked like he was years older than he was. She wondered how he was doing, she knew about the sword still being missing and some details with Magnus. She knew he must have been tired, being the Head of the Institute could not be an easy job. "Maybe we should rest for a bit. You look like you are going to fall over."

Alec rubbed his hands over his face and then brushed them over his hair. "Resting will do no good; we have to get back. Valentine is still out there; he probably has the sword and the cup still. We need to get back. I cannot just sit here and rest while the people I care about could be fighting and dying." He went to push himself away from the tree and felt a wave of nausea hit him.

"You look like you can barely walk, even if we do get out of here, you will be no good to anyone. When the last time you ate or slept? Alec, there are people I care about too, but killing ourselves will do nothing to help them. We need to take a break and maybe come up with a plan. It's not like we are going to be able to walk out of here."

Alec sighed again but sunk down to where he was now sitting down on the ground, with his back on the tree. "You are right."

Maia gave him a small smile as she sat down facing him. "Good, now what do you think we should do?"

"Hey, Magnus. It's Clary this is the third time I have called you in the last 15 minutes. Once again, we haven't heard from Alec since last night. He isn't answering calls or text. We are heading to your place to see if he is there, _please answer the phone or call us back."_ Clary ended the call with a frustrated sigh. This was the third times she had called him, and each time it went straight to voicemail.

She looked over at Izzy and Jace who looked a mess, worry clearly written on their faces as their walking pace increased.

All of them doubt Alec would be with Magnus, just none of them wanted to voice their concerns.

"By the angel I swear, I know him, and Alec is not really talking right now, but this is ridiculous. Why the hell is he not answering!?" Jace asked to no one in particular.

Izzy stayed unusual quiet, staring front ahead as they all walked at an increasing pace.

Clary looked at the sibling again; she couldn't imagine what they must are thinking. Even though she and Alec had a rocky start and still don't along that well, she knows Alec would never to do anything like this. All of them walked towards Magnus loft, not expecting Alec to be there. All three were trying to ignore the feeling that they had, that something horrible had happened to Alec.

(Flashback)

 _"_ _Maia is missing! I don't know where she at! Her phone-" Simon's frighten voice filled Luke's ear. He just received a call and before even getting to say hello Simon spoke with a worried filled tone._

 _"_ _Whoa Simon calm down. I can't understand you. What about Maia?" Luke interrupted him; it was close to midnight and Luke had been working late on a case and was tired._

 _"_ _She is gone, and her phone is here…she said she would meet me here at the Wade Wolf and when I got here only thing I found was her phone…its cracked. I know with all that is happening she wouldn't just leave it."_

 _Luke didn't pause for a second as he responds with, "I am on my way." He was no longer tired._

Which is how they ended up in front of Magnus loft, knocking on his door. He and Simon had gone to check some of the places Maia could be. It wasn't until around 1:45 when Grayson called to say that he saw the Seelie Queen talking to Valentine in the park about a "deal" that they put together some of the dots. Simon then told Luke about the last conversation he had had with the Queen. It had become more evident that the Queen had betrayed them in favor of being on the "winning side" and most likely was now either working with Valentine or at least allowing him to live.

Luke knocked on Magnus door and was surprised to hear what sounded like multiple people inside. Magnus has to stop really going on and been drinking more than normal after his break up with Alec. Luke has tried to be a supportive friend but also stay out of the drama. So, when Magnus opened the door looking tired and had a glass in one hand, he chooses not to comment.

"Ah, Lucian and Sean. What do I owe the pleasure?" Luke could tell that Magnus was trying to appear his usual happy self, yet the bags under his eyes and the clipped smile gave him away.

"We need to talk about the Queen," Luke told Magnus, who smile fades and nods for them to come in.

"What we need to do is figure a way out, preferably without notifying the Queen or any other Seelies. However, that is highly unlike." Alec told her leaning up against the tree looking up at the leaves. "We have been walking for a while now, and everything still looks the same. I don't know this land, and if the rumors are true, we could be aimless wandering until we die."

Maia looked around the forest, he was right, everything looked the same. "So, what should we do. Try to force a Seelie to show us the way out?"

"I wish it could be that simple" Alec mumble to himself. "Our best bet would be to find the Queen and try and reason with her."

"I can see that going well. I mean she already kidnaps both of us. I mean I am no expert on Clave and the Accords, but I feel that this breaks a few of them. Hell, you are the Head of the Institute."

Alec hummed in acknowledgment, "Yea this is illegal. But if she lets us go I am not going to report it."

Maia stared at him, "Why not?"

"It won't improve the relationship with the Downworld and Shadowhunter. I know I fucked up big time with keeping the Soul Sword hidden, but I do want there to be a better relationship between us. The Clave already don't like the Cabinet Meetings I have been holding. They don't like that I am-was dating Magnus. They are looking for any excuse to stop the meeting and for me not to be in charge. If I report her, all it will do is cause more of a divide and possible war. She speaks for all Downworlders now."

Maia often dealt with Alec's siblings and not with him that often. She mainly saw him with Magnus, but they never talk much. At this moment she could see how he carries the world on his shoulders. How he truly just wants peace and to improve the relationship between all of them.

"I understand."

They sat in silence for a minute before Alec stood up. "Come on let's go find the Queen."

 **Well I know this is mainly a filler chapter and nothing too exciting happens but I this still helps move the story along.**

 **Thanks for reading leave a review! Love you guys!**

 **Live Long and Prosper.**


End file.
